wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Loyalty And Betrayal
Loyalty and Betrayal “You are having twins.” Those words made me wanted to crawl up and die. For years, I had loyally served Queen Scarlet as part of her vast SkyWing army over the course of many years. After this, Queen Scarlet put me into a breeding program, and I was so pleased. Now I could finally have that family that I’ve always dreamed about. I was looking forward to being the mother of many adorable dragonets. But I had a twin egg. And it’s SkyWing tradition that once you have twins, you are banned from the SkyWing breeding program, mostly because twin eggs were not meant to survive. I would never have a giant family. Somehow, I didn’t believe her. I needed more proof for this statement. “C-can I have my egg for a second?” I stuttered. My friend and fellow soldier Ember spread her enormous copper wings and took flight. Out of the many messy nests of straw and twigs, she plucked an abnormally large egg out of one. Ember put her gnarled ear up to the giant rufescent egg for a second and gave me a heartbroken look. Warily, she handed me the tepid egg. I felt the searing warmth of my precious egg, and wished some moments could last forever. Like Ember had done, I pressed the ruby egg against my ear. Instantly, I heard the heartbeat of one tiny dragonet still growing, still encased in a confining egg. Any dragon with an ounce of compassion could love this sound. Then, I heard the heartbeat of a second dragonet. It was weaker than the first dragon, and I knew the dragonet could never survive. I nearly dropped the egg in disbelief. Of course, I made sure to stop myself from doing that. Hot tears welled up in my amber eyes and started to overflow. The wet crystalline drops spilled down my crimson and gold scales. Ember gave me a fleeting look, and once again, one of despairing. Then, I thought to myself, why do I even bother with the SkyWing traditions? They are just the ideas of a couple dragons! Maybe could run away with my egg. Run away with my egg! That’s exactly what I could do! Carefully, I picked up the crimson egg, and its warmth spread across my palms. I stroked it rather gently, and I realized it felt a lot like one of the smooth stones I had seen by the Diamond Spray Delta. The only difference was that two dragonets’ lives were in jeopardy. I darted out the glass ceiling, breaking the glass. Shards rained down all over my body like tiny falling knives. None hit the egg, though, because I used my body as a shield. I wanted my little ones to have a bright future. It’s ok to get a little scraped up for them. Finally, I found an empty cliff face on the side of a mountain. I hastily gathered twigs and laid them around the egg to make hatching a little more comfortable. Soon the egg popped open, and my dragonets were different that what I had imagined. One of them had orange scales and electric-blue eyes. She looked like a perfect daughter. Then, I noticed that when she stepped on the twigs, they burned up. No big deal, I could still love her. I decided to call her Peril. But the other dragonet could barely stand at all. I knew he had very weak fire. If he did live, I would call him Ember, to honor my friend who helped me out. Then, I felt heavy breathing on my neck. I turned around quickly and grew horrified. She had been standing there the whole time. I looked straight into the eyes of someone I worshiped but now feared. Queen Scarlet. “I-I’m so sorry, i-it won’t happen again!” I stuttered. “Oh, Kestrel, it’s okay, I’ll give you my forgiveness if you do one thing. You must kill one of your dragonets,” Scarlet said, her eye twitching in a concealed rage. I did something I regretted for the rest of my life. I reached over to Ember’s tiny neck and snapped it in half. He died on the impact. Crying like a waterfall, I growled to Scarlet, “There. I killed my dragonet. Can I come back to the kingdom now?” “Nope,” the queen said, cackling, “I changed my mind. Kill the other one.” That was when I realized that the queen did not care about the life of her subjects. She only cared about getting herself a better life. I bet that she wouldn’t care if I died in a battle. In disgust, I spat, “Scarlet, you’re a monster. You use everyone to your advantage, and your only concern is yourself. I don’t know why I ever trusted you, because I can find more loyalty in a snake.” Fury and rage spread across her face. Scarlet, with an evil smile, said eerily, “That will look nice on your gravestone!” Then, she cried out, “GUARDS! ATTACK!” In that moment, I regretted choosing a peak so close to the palace. Fifteen armored guards dashed over to me, spears at ready. I decided to escape to the Talons of Peace fortress, taking Peril with me. Peril willingly let herself be held. I was able to outmaneuver all the guards, but I felt a searing pain in my palms. It turns out Peril was burning them, just like the twigs. Finally, the pain became too much, and I let go, dropping teary-eyed Peril to the awaiting valley below. And with that, I lost another dragonet. After a short while, I arrived at the Talons’ headquarters. Asha immediately came up to me, saw my palms, and questioned, “Kestrel! What happened?” I replied, “Long story short, I am never going back to the Sky Kingdom.” Asha, with a look of remorse, said, “Oh, that’s awful! But, I have an opportunity for you. Hvitur, Webs, Dune, and I are going to raise the Dragonets of Destiny! The brightest night is very soon, and we thought you might want to help us. So, are you in?” I pondered that, and then I answered, “What have I got to lose?” {| Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)